1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to limiting the fraying at an end of a textile structure.
2. Description of Related Art
When a textile structure is cut to a desired size, the ends of the textile structure can fray. To overcome this problem, the end of the textile structure can be dipped in a viscous material that is dried and set. The end of the textile structure can also be melted to reduce the likelihood of fraying.